


Massaging Tension

by RobinStories



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: After a particularly hard fight with a local gang, young Robin meets someone who offers some help. However, the man is more than he seems, and what does he truly want?





	1. Robin First

**Author's Note:**

> Note the warnings: Robin is 14
> 
> As always I regret nothing and everything. Comment below and let me know how I did

_"Solo patrolling isn't what it's cracked up to be,"_ Robin thought as he dodged another vicious swing from the thug's tree-trunk-like arms. He'd already dispatched one of the drug-dealing criminals who was lying in a heap against the dumpster. The alley was filled with the sounds of exertion from Robin and the other two men. A well-timed flash bang grenade and flying dropkick had allowed the odds to go from 3-1 to 2-1. Robin, however, was clearly matched. Despite his acrobatic skill and speed, he simply couldn't fully overcome the fact that he was 5'4 and weighed just shy of 120 pounds. It was his speed, agility, and gadgets that were keeping this a fair fight. But to be fair to Robin...they did look smaller from a distance when he decided to pounce. 

Batman was on the other side of town dealing with the same gang, but a much larger group of thugs. The decision to split patrols for the last few days had been a relief to the angsty teenager who, after fighting crime at Batman's side as his sidekick since he was 10, finally felt a bit more like his own hero. 

A sweep of his skinny, but toned leg, cut the legs out of another thug and a rapid use of Batgas finished him off. However, the spray was slow enough to allow a large, two-handed punch into the small of Robin's back. He stumbled forward, dropping the canister and barely managing to brace himself with his gloves before slamming face-first into the brick wall of the alley. He turned around to see the thug picking up the canister and walking towards him.

"Handy little device. Let's see how you like it!" he said as Robin gulped. 

"What's going on here?!" came a voice from the mouth of the alley. The distraction was enough for the man to turn and look and Robin, not allowing himself to be as easily distracted, planted a pixie boot against the brick wall and shot out at full speed, barreling into the larger man. The force of 120 pounds of Boy Wonder was enough to knock the man down. Robin went with him, landing hard on his right shoulder. He groaned as he quickly rolled off the man, grabbed the canister that he'd dropped and hit him with a quick spray. When the man was out, Robin dragged the three together, bound them with Batrope, and stood over them triumphantly. 

Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, and his arms, and his legs, he deposited his gadgets back in his belt and turned around. There was a man standing there, dressed in black scrubs, looking perplexed and a bit frightened. Robin walked forward, trying to act confidently as well as hide his pain from the fight.

"Thank you, kind citizen," Robin said, trying to make his burgeoning pubescent voice sound as deep as possible and failing spectacularly. "You helped save the day," Robin clichéd.

"I...well...I suppose you're welcome," the man said hesitantly. He was about 6'2, well-built, his muscles being clear on his arms and chest in his scrub shirt. "I was just outside taking a break and heard the commotion. It looked like you might be in trouble so I thought if I spoke, it could help."

"Very auspicious!" Robin said, again trying to make his voice lower. He rested his gloved hands on his narrow hips and winced slightly at his right shoulder flared up in pain again. 

"Are you ok, Boy Wonder?" the man asked. Robin tried to hide his distaste for that nickname. Hopefully it would disappear in the next few years.

"Just a tad sore from the altercation. Nothing serious," he lied. His shoulder was killing him from the fall, his legs were twitching under his smooth tights, and his arms were on fire. He'd have to rest some before using his grappler. 

"Well...if you'd like...I run a massage parlor just here. A quick massage might be just the thing to help," the man said, seeming rather earnest. 

"That's really not necessary," Robin said, trying to sound tough.

"Nonsense," the man said, looking concerned. "Your legs are trembling and I know you're not nervous," the man said with a cheeky grin. Robin's masked face flushed a bit in embarrassment. "It'll be quick, just a few minutes. It can't hurt, right? Let me help a crimefighter who helps us all everyday!" the man said, seeming excited. 

"Well, I suppose you're right," Robin relented. He radioed Batman and told him that he'd subdued three members of the gang and was going to rest a bit before heading back to the rendezvous, rejecting the offer for Batman to come pick him up in the Batmobile. "That's alright, you go inform the Commissioner and I'll meet you soon," Robin said, switching it off and placing it back in his belt. He then followed the beckoning man across the street to the parlor.

Upon walking in, Robin noticed it was a pretty small place. There was an entry area with an empty receptionist desk, an area partially concealed with a wall, and then a small hallway to the left and another to the right. 

"Yeah it's just me and my part-time secretary. He's not here right now. I stay open late because I've got nothing better to do," the man laughed. "I'll be right with you," he said, moving out of sight behind the partial wall. Robin noticed a scent in the air that was very pleasing. He couldn't put his finger on what it was, but it smelled nice and smelled relaxing as well. Some soft jazz music began to play as the man fiddled with some stuff behind the wall. However, Robin was busy casing the place. He was trained never to let his guard down and that served him well. Several people had tried to lull the Duo into false senses of security, but they were always on their toes. 

"So have you had massages before?" the man called out from behind the wall. 

"Yes," Robin replied, still looking around. "A few times. Batman and I have...an assistant...who is trained. It comes in handy."

"I can't imagine," the man said, coming out from behind the wall, "what a toll crimefighting must have on a young man such as yourself. How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" the man asked.

"I don't say," Robin replied quickly. The man looked a bit puzzled at the quick denial of information. "Any information about my secret identity could compromise it," Robin said. "No offense."

"None taken," the man smiled. "Follow me, please," he said, walking down the small hallway to the left. Robin followed, still looking around, and they entered a small room with a massage table in the middle. There was a stack of drawers against the wall. The aroma was much stronger in the room and Robin inhaled deeply. He immediately began to relax more and more.

"It smells very nice in here," Robin said.

"Oh thank you!" the man replied smiling. "It's my own blend of calming scents I've developed to help patients relax. Is it helping?"

"Oh yes," Robin replied with a polite smile.

"So, tell me where it hurts," the man said, clasping his hands together and smiling.

"Well, my shoulder obviously, and honestly my arms and legs as well," Robin said, feeling them slightly as he spoke. 

"Sounds like a full body job, if that's ok," the man said clinically. Normally, when Alfred gave Dick a full massage, Dick was in just gym shorts and not his full costume. 

"Can my costume stay on?" Robin asked. 

The man studied the boy's costume for a second. 

"I think it'd be best if we lost the cape. Is that ok?" he asked. Robin figured as much.

"Sure, no problem," he replied. He unclasped the cape and pulled it off his shoulders. 

"Allow me," the man said, reaching a hand out. Robin handed him the short golden cape which the man began to handle in his hands. "This is like silk," he marveled, feeling the material.

"Yes, but don't be fooled," Robin said proudly. "It protects against just about anything. Proprietary technology."

The man folded it carefully and placed it in the top drawer. 

"Please, Robin, lie down on your stomach," the man said. Robin complied and crawled onto the bed, lying face down. "Just breathe deeply and relax," the man said quietly. 

The man began to massage Robin's shoulders, pressing hard into his shoulder blades on both sides and causing some small groans as he hit several knots. Using his knuckles, he then began to move down both sides of Robin's spine, feeling the muscles and bones through the vest and shirt. Robin continued to breathed deeply, enjoying the pleasant scent. 

"You know, the belt is going to get in the way a bit, would you mind if we took it off?" the man asked gently. Robin paused at the request. He wasn't afraid of the man using the belt's devices against him. The compartments only opened if it was attached to only Robin's waist. However, without it, he would be at a disadvantage. However, he didn't think the man posed a serious enough threat. He lifted his pelvis up slightly and the man almost fainted at the sight of Robin's pert ass, covered ever so tightly in his green briefs, rising upward. Robin unclasped the belt and pulled it out with his left hand, handing it to the man. The man regained his composure and took the belt as Robin slowly lowered his waist back to the table. The belt was placed carefully on top of the folded cape in the drawer. 

The man returned to his patient who he noted was still breathing deeply. With both hands, he began to massage Robin's left shoulder. Robin groaned as knots were released and the man's hands then moved slowly down, easily wrapping his large hands around Robin's biceps. The man marveled at how thin they were, but could feel the tight, sinewy muscle underneath the smooth skin. With a few more years of crimefighting and development, Robin would turn into quite the morsel. He gently worked his way down Robin's arms, feeling the smoothness until he reached the edge of Robin's green leather gauntlet. 

"May I remove your glove, please?" the man asked gently.

"Mmhmm," Robin groaned without looking up. The man smiled as he gently removed the glove. He was surprised at how small and delicate Robin's hands felt as he placed the glove on the small of Robin's back while he massaged the fingers. He was going to make a joke about what people say about small hands, but thought better of it. Working his way back up Robin's left arm, he crossed Robin's shoulders, getting more grunts as more knots were released, before working back down Robin's other arm. He removed the other gauntlet without asking and when he finished with Robin's right hand, he picked up both gloves and deposited them in the drawer with Robin's other things. 

When the man returned to the side of the table, he looked down at Robin's back and followed the zipper of his red vest which went all the way down to his green briefs, seemingly stretched to the limit across Robin's ass. 

"Robin, I'm sorry to sound like a bother, but I'm going to use my elbow for your spine treatment, and the zipper of your vest will make that very uncomfortable for me and you. May we remove the vest?" he asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible. 

"Sure," Robin said, not pausing or hesitating at all. 

The man reached down and gently pulled down the zipper. The vest must have some percentage of lycra or spandex because as the zipper separated, the vest separated as well about an inch or so, indicating it stretched slightly around Robin's narrow frame. As he pulled, more and more of Robin's green shirt was revealed until eventually the whole back separated. Robin perched himself up on his elbows and pulled the vest forward, first off of his right arm and then his left, holding it out to his left side so the man could take it. The man folded it carefully as Robin lay back down and he placed it in the drawer. 

He quickly scanned Robin's body as he returned, his eyes roaming over now where the green shirt was tucked into the tight briefs. Using his right elbow, the man started at the base of Robin's neck and began to work the boy's spine, eliciting a lot of groans from the Boy Wonder as he worked his magic. 

"Wow...this feels so good," Robin groaned as the man worked down towards his waist. The man smiled but stayed silent. When he reached where the shirt disappeared into the briefs, he worked his elbow along the top of the waistband in both directions with louder groans from Robin.

"Are you ok?" the man asked, lifting off for a moment.

"Yes," Robin responded. "Just a lot of knots there, I guess."

Having finished the back, the man turned his attention to the lower portion of the sidekick. He let his hands over slightly over Robin's ass before going to the thighs. He gripped Robin's left thigh, just below where the briefs went to, and squeezed slightly. The man's hands were large enough to wrap completely around Robin's lean legs, his thumbs and middle fingers meeting together on either side. Squeezing and massaging, he worked slowly down, feeling the tight muscle underneath the smooth fabric of the tights. 

"Why do you wear flesh-colored tights, Robin?" the man asked casually, reaching the lower thigh and moving across the knee. 

"Originally, oohh there's a knot, originally I didn't have any tights and it was just briefs, but as I got a bit older, I wanted more coverings. This will eventually transition into either a different color or a different costume design when I outgrow this one," Robin said plainly as the man dug his thumbs into Robin's calf. 

"Boots, please?" the man asked. Robin simply nodded his head. The man smiled as he carefully slipped off Robin's left pixie boot. He silently took a slow whiff, inhaling the slight musk caused by the teenager before placing the boot on the table in between Robin's legs. He gazed at the the small and delicate foot, encased carefully in the tights before massaging it down to the toes. He swung around the foot of the table and began the same treatment on Robin's right thigh, eventually ending with the removal of his right boot as well. The boots were placed on top of the cabinet as opposed to inside the drawer, since the bottoms were dirty. 

He allowed himself to gaze a bit at Robin's body lying facedown on his table, now in only his mask, shirt, briefs, and tights. But he knew the evening was still quite young. 

"Robin, would you please turn over so I can attend to the front of your upper body, please," he asked gently. Robin complied, turning over and lying on his back with his bare hands at his sides still. That's when he saw it. It was small, it was hardly noticeable, but it was also unmistakeable: Robin's cock was semi-erect. "Are you feeling ok, Robin?" the man asked gently. 

"Yes, very well, thank you," Robin said. His masked eyes were closed as he continued to breathe deeply. 

"No spots feeling odd or uncomfortable?" he pressed.

"No," Robin replied again.

"Very good," he said, producing a small remote from his pocket and turning a dial on it up to 100%. 

He reached both hands down and began to massage Robin's pecs. He could barely feel their definition, but they were there. There was almost no body fat on Robin and if there was, these muscles might have been hidden. However, because there was so little, the definition of the small muscles could still be felt. His hands moved in large circles as Robin groaned and perhaps, ever so slightly, moaned as well. The man heard it and continued in his circles while his thumbs stretched out to where Robin's nipples should be. He found them and began to press circles into them with his thumbs while his hands moved in tandem on the rest of his pecs. More groans and perhaps a small moan escaped Robin's mouth as the man's hands moved south. 

He made fists with his hands, his thumbs resting on top of the fist so they protruded slightly out, and with both he began on Robin's abdominals. Again, he could barely feel the beginnings of a six pack, but he knew where to find them and he gave each several pressed circles with his thumbs. After he finished with the 5th and 6th abdominal, he looked back up at Robin's eyes which were closed. 

"This is rather difficult to get a good massage through the shirt. May I remove it?" he asked. 

"Yes," Robin said, eyes closed. It was a very breathy response as he breathed deeply. The man smiled as he slowly untucked it from Robin's briefs and lifted it. He licked his lips as he revealed a silky-smooth torso, his burgeoning abdominals surrounded a slightly inwardly turned navel. He peeled the shirt up and Robin's arms lifted for him as he walked and pulled the shirt completely off. Robin's arms remained up and hanging off the table as the man folded the shirt and placed it in the drawer. He returned and smiled at the wisps of hair just beginning to show underneath Robin's arms. He gently grabbed both and lowered them back to Robin's sides, Robin's body now becoming almost putty in his skilled hands. 

"How old did you say you were, Robin?" the man asked as he lowered the arms. 

"Fourteen," Robin responded almost immediately. The man smiled again as the inhibition was also dropping. 

He began his torso ministrations again, rubbing Robin's pectorals with his hands, but this time more of a caress than a massage. His nipples stuck slightly out and each was grabbed between the man's thumbs and forefingers. He gently twisted each, causing a clear moan to escape from Robin's mouth. Moving south again, instead of rubbing his abs, he gently kissed each one. As he finished the last, he returned to Robin's navel and kissed it a bit deeper, allowing just a brief moment for his tongue to dip inside and getting his first, but not last, taste of the boy. 

As he lifted his head back up, he looked at Robin's briefs and almost stumbled backwards. Robin's briefs were tented straight up. His erection was now unmistakeable, but the tight briefs should have bent it or pushed it to a side. Instead, it appeared as if the briefs formed around Robin's small cock which was clearly circumcised as well. He cocked his head slightly to the side as he looked at it.

"Robin, are your briefs made of a special fabric?" he asked. 

"Yes, they conform to my shape no matter how I move. That way I have maximum flexibility," he said. The man's eyes went wide. That meant the tightness around the backside wasn't due to the briefs, they were just conforming to the tightness underneath. The man's heart raced slightly but he composed himself quickly. 

"Do you feel any discomfort here?" the man asked, gently pushing the boy's erection to the side. 

"No," Robin said. 

"Perfect. Then I think it's time to remove your briefs and tights so I can complete my massage, ok?" he asked in the same tone as before. 

"Ok," Robin replied, eyes still closed. 

The man's hands almost trembled as he dug his fingers underneath the waistbands of both the briefs and tights. He gently pulled downward, revealing smooth, slightly tanned skin. Eventually he revealed the small patch of light brown pubic hair that announced Robin's arrival to puberty before his 4.5" cock sprung out from underneath. It flopped onto Robin's lower torso as the man pulled everything off of his legs. There was just the smallest amount of hair beginning to darken the boy's lower legs as well, no doubt why he began wearing the tights. 

He put the briefs and tights in the drawer as he looked at the masked, naked boy on his table, his erection twitching slightly on his lower abs. His balls were hairless and were hung perfectly between his legs. The boy was perfection, but the man didn't allow himself to be completely lost in the hero, for his task wasn't done yet. 

Gingerly, he wrapped his large hand around Robin's small erection. Robin gasped and his masked eyes shot open, but he said nothing. The man then slowly started to stroke, being ever so gentle with the clearly virginal boy. Robin's eyes closed again as a soft moan escaped his soft lips. As he stroked, those soft lips were met with the man's own as he pressed his tongue inward and explored the boy's willing mouth. He broke off the kiss and turned his attention to Robin's nipples, licking circles around them as he stroked in a very intentional and steady rhythm. 

"Who designed your costume," the man asked in between kissing Robin's abs. 

"Bat...man..." Robin managed to say, now moaning almost constantly. 

"Does he ever...massage you," he asked, kissing more of Robin's smooth flesh. 

"Yes...." Robin trailed off.

"And...how are you...normally clothed...when he does," the man pressed, continuing to kiss and explore the tight, smooth body of the Boy Wonder, hand in steady rhythm still. 

"In....sometimes....mmmm.....just....mmmmm....briefs....when.....it's.....Batman....shorts....when.....it's our....butler...." Robin managed to say. His mind was so overcome in ecstasy that the man stopped his questions. He got his answer and then some. The butler was an odd addition. 

With gentle hands the man left Robin's cock and slowly turned the boy back onto his stomach, making sure his cock was not uncomfortable. He then began to massage Robin's tight ass cheeks, amazed at their smoothness and pertness. He moved to the foot of the table and pulled Robin slightly towards him. Leaning down, he separated the cheeks and beheld the pink, smooth hole of a virgin teen. His face pressed in, his tongue flicked out, and he tasted the forbidden fruit. Deftly he circled the tight enclosure, but he did not breach it. Not tonight.

The moans escaping Robin's mouth were too much to ignore. He'd strung him along long enough. Gently turning the boy over again, he engulfed his small, but throbbing erection entirely in his mouth. Robin's masked eyes shot open as his body began to tense. There was a strange feeling in him that he'd never felt before: a tightness, some discomfort, but such intense pleasure. Then he stiffened like a board and screamed, his voice cracking. His first load shot into the man's eager mouth. There wasn't much, but the taste was divine. 

When the man was sure he'd drained the small balls dry, he let the softening cock out of his mouth, planting soft kisses all the way up Robin's slightly perspiring body before stealing another kiss that Robin happily returned. As he straightened up, Robin's eyes were slightly open behind his mask. 

"Who do you serve, Robin?" the man asked, his voice as gentle as ever.

"You, master," came the reply. The man smiled.

His assistant, a young college student, was a gorgeous young thing and the man one day couldn't contain himself. The two began to kiss and it went from there. Of course, the room where they began to make love was full of his scent concoction and when the young man came, the man realized that he became under his control. But only when he asked him to do something. Otherwise, he was perfectly normal. To be sure, he had tried it on another client, a man in his early 30's, who he knew was gay. The same thing happened. The concoction caused intense relaxation and practical control. But, if someone came while under that practical control, it sealed it. The man never intended to do anything nefarious. He had no ambitions like that at all. Plus, it was hard to get people into this particular situation. But with Robin, he saw an opportunity. An opportunity that would net him thousands and possibly millions of dollars. But Robin was the first step. The second was Batman. 

"Robin, after you get dressed and go back to the Batcave, I want you to convince Batman to visit me for a massage. You can come too. Bring him tomorrow night," the man said. 

"Yes, master," Robin replied. The naked boy slid off the table and walked to the drawer. The man watched as the boy dressed himself slowly. With a click, his utility belt fastened and the boy walked silently out of the parlor. 


	2. Batman Second

Batman was quite wary as the Batmobile motored down the nearly-deserted street. Robin had returned last night all excited about this massage parlor he'd visited the night before. Normally, something like this would have prompted a solo investigation from the Caped Crusader himself, but apart from Robin's excitement and insistence, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with the boy.

When Robin had recounted the brief story, Batman listened with caution. It all seemed a bit too perfect: a mysterious man who happened upon the situation, but Robin's story seemed legitimate. The man had invited him in, gave him a great massage, and that was it. Batman had returned from his own fight the night before rather sore himself. Alfred was away visiting family so his normal outlet for a massage was gone as it was. Hopefully one day Robin could learn to do it as well, but right now the Boy Wonder was not strong enough to really do a good job.

The Batmobile slowed and eventually stopped on the street. It was already dark and this street was actually deserted. Despite that, Robin still deployed the anti-theft device on the Batmobile like they always did before getting out with Batman. Inside the parlor, the owner had already wound his dials up to full. He didn't know Batman at all, but he knew stories and wanted to make sure he didn't mess up this once in a lifetime opportunity. He was busying himself behind the half-wall just off the lobby area when the door opened. In walked Batman, followed closely by his young sidekick. There was a young man, Sam, 20 years old, who stood up from behind the receptionist desk.

"Good evening Batman, Robin," he said with a smile, nodding at both heroes politely. He was about 6'1, light brown hair with bangs that fell across his forehead. He was slender, but with decent muscle tone.

"Good evening, young man," Batman responded in his deep baritone voice. He couldn't help but notice the very pleasing aroma that filled the air.

"Are you here for a massage?" the young man asked with a smile.

"I am. Robin is accompanying me," Batman said. Robin looked a bit downcast but hid it quickly.

"Ah, Batman! Wonderful!" the owner said, coming around the wall and reaching out to shake his hand. "And Robin! So good to see you again so soon," he smiled, shaking Robin's hand as well. "So did I hear correctly, just you tonight, Batman?" the man asked.

"Yes, Robin had one last night of course. You did such a fine job that I'm sure he doesn't need another," Batman said with a smile.

"Of course, of course," the man said. "Well, Batman, if you'd please follow me to room 1 just over here we can get started. Sam, would you please look after Robin while he waits," he said with a wink.

"Of course," Sam said with a smile. Robin went and sat down in a thick leather chair in the corner of the room, crossing his legs and putting his right ankle on his left knee. He folded his arms across his chest and made a slight face of disappointment as Batman and the owner disappeared into room 1 and the door was closed behind them.

Inside room 1, the smell was even more profound. Batman's radar was up but he couldn't help but feel very relaxed as the man's soothing voice spoke to him.

"So, tell me where it hurts, Batman," the man said as Batman stood proudly next to the table.

"First, tell me what you were doing by the alley last night," Batman said. The man was taken aback by the question.

"Well, I was outside my parlor yesterday and heard a commotion. Robin appeared to be in trouble and I distracted the thug long enough for Robin to take him down. Robin landed hard and when he was thanking me I noticed he was in pain so I helped. Did I do something wrong?" the man asked.

"No, of course not. It's just rather odd for Robin to be so insistent that I come here tonight," Batman said.

"Well, I can't take any credit for his exuberance. I suppose I just did a good job," the man replied with a smile.

"You seemed to be expecting me," Batman said, narrowing his cowled eyes.

"Did I? I certainly wasn't, although I think Robin mentioned last night he was going to recommend it to you. That must be it," the man shrugged. "Please, Batman, I assure you I'm a genuine massage therapist. Allow me to show you," he said.

"Very well. I actually could use a good one. My assistant is out of town and I was engaged in quite the fight against crime last night," Batman said, relaxing more.

"Perfect! One full body massage coming up! Please remove your cape and your utility belt and place them in the drawer over there," the man said, adjusting something on a remote and dimming the lights slightly. Batman complied, removing his cape, folding it, and placing it in the drawer followed closely by his belt. He was taller and bigger than the man, plus he had Robin outside so he wasn't apprehensive about removing his precious belt. The man watched as Batman placed the items in the drawer, staring at the rippling muscles of the hero's back, now visible under the gray spandex. Batman lay face down on the table as the man began his massage.

"My my, you weren't kidding," the man said, grunting slightly as he applied a lot of pressure to some severe knots in Batman's shoulders and upper back. Batman groaned softly and breathed deeply, feeling more and more relaxed. The man worked slowly, starting first with Batman's back and feeling the thick muscles under the tight spandex. As he reached where the gray disappeared into the dark blue briefs, he worked along the divide and heard more groans. 

"This feels very...relaxing," Batman said softly as the man worked back up Batman's back and turned his attention to his arms. Like with Robin, the man worked down each arm, asking politely to remove Batman's dark blue gloves each time. Batman acquiesced and the gloves wound up in the drawer. Next were the thick legs, eventually ending with the removal of both boots. The man was surprised to see that unlike Robin who had footed tights, Batman's stopped at the ankle. His feet were bare under his boots and each foot was gently massaged by the man who also inhaled the musk emanating from them. 

With his hands and feet now bare, the man had Batman turn over and lay on his back. He began to massage the thick pectoral muscles and highly-defined abs under the gray spandex. Batman's groans soon turned to moans, much faster than the man had expected. By the time he reached Batman's lower abs, a very noticeable bulge could be seen in Batman's dark blue tights. 

"Are you enjoying yourself, Batman?" the man asked, applying some light pressure around the bulge. 

"Yes," Batman moaned softly. His cowled eyes were closed. The man was surprised. Of course, he did have all of the dials at maximum, but he figured Batman would still take longer to begin to succumb than Robin. 

"Tell me, Batman," the man said, sliding Batman's briefs down his legs without asking and without resistance from the hero, "are you good at giving massages yourself?" He slid the briefs off of Batman's body completely as he finished the question. What he thought might be a one piece gray spandex suit was actually two. The gray top was tucked into the gray pants which now showed a clear, and quite large, erection. 

"Yes, I'm quite skilled," Batman replied softly, eyes still closed and apparently oblivious to the fact that his briefs had just been removed. The man returned to the side of the table after depositing the briefs in the drawer and slid the spandex top up a bit to expose Batman's chiseled abdominals, covered partially in a light coating of dark hair. The man began massaging the now-exposed muscle. 

"And do you enjoy massaging Robin?" he asked casually and gently, massaging deeply. 

"Mmm yes," Batman moaned as the man pressed a bit harder. 

"Are you...attracted to Robin?" the man asked with a furtive glance at the closed, cowled eyes. 

"Yes," Batman said quietly, almost escaping as a whisper. The man smiled triumphantly. He had figured as such when Robin had mentioned that Batman would massage him while he was just wearing his green briefs, but now he knew for sure. 

Batman's cock was now at full mast, the massive member beginning to create a small stain on the gray spandex from precum. The man deftly pulled down the gray spandex pants, freeing the giant cock and pulled the pants down to Batman's knees. He then quickly returned to the hero's throbbing erection and took as much of it as he could into his mouth. He knew that Batman had never fucked Robin, because something of this size would have left some kind of mark on the boy's hole. Batman threw his cowled head backwards into the table, moaning loudly as the man began to rhythmically suck him. 

"Tell me, Batman," the man said, gasping for air and stroking Batman's cock as he spoke, "would you want to be with Robin if you could?" He went back to sucking as the question was finished. 

"He's just a boy," Batman moaned loudly, "but yes, if he wanted it, I want it too!" Batman cried out as his muscular body became putty in the man's hands. 

***

Meanwhile, back in the entrance area where the soundproofed massage room noises could not be heard, Robin had long ago put away the magazine he was reluctantly reading. His briefs and tights were around his ankles as Sam, on his knees, gave the Boy Wonder a sensuous blowjob while he was sitting in the leather chair. Robin's gloved hands fisted in the older boy's hair as Sam bobbed up and down on Robin's small cock. 

Robin didn't know what was happening until it did. Sam had been behind the desk, working apparently and then supposedly spilled something on his shirt. In haste, he had removed it and Robin had stared at his trim, toned upper body. When Sam saw that he had Robin's attention, he walked over to where the sidekick sat, still shirtless, and simply stood there. Robin didn't know what to say as his body began to react to seeing another man in a state of undress. Robin had never felt this way before except for the day before when he had been massaged. But now, he couldn't take his eyes off the older boy. As a small tent began to form in his briefs, Sam slid off his pants and underwear simultaneously and stood naked before the Boy Wonder. As Robin's mouth opened slightly as he stared, Sam just smiled and got onto his knees. Without asking and without resistance, he pulled down Robin's briefs and tights and got to work. 

Sam released Robin's cock from his mouth and stood up, his own 6" erection bobbing. Smiling seductively, he backed away, flicking a finger towards him indicating Robin should follow. Hastily Robin shed his pixie boots and pulled the tights and briefs completely off. Within a few more seconds he wore only his mask as he followed Sam into the other massage room. 

Sam picked up Robin and lifted him the smaller boy onto the table, laying him out on his back. Then Sam climbed on top and turned around so his own cock hung above Robin's willing mouth while Sam lined up with what he had just been enjoying. He lowered himself down and felt his cock slide easily into Robin's young mouth as the two began their mutual pleasuring. 

***

Back in room 1, Batman's leg tights were now in the drawer and his bare legs dangled over the edge of the table as the man continued to suck his massive cock, fingering his hole while he did so. He had thought about lifting the shirt off as well but figured the cowl would have to come off. He didn't want to know who Batman really was. That wasn't the point. He didn't need to. 

Pushing Batman back onto the table fully, the man stripped his pants off and climbed onto the table. His own erection bobbed as he carefully placed himself over Batman's cock, preparing himself for what he knew would be a bit painful at first. He lowered himself slowly and Batman cried out in pure ecstasy as his cock entered the man's tight hole. Slowly but surely, the man began to fuck himself with Batman's cock, enjoying the primal sounds of lust coming from the gay crimefighter. 

***

Back in room 2, Sam had the same idea and was lowering his tight, pert ass onto Robin's small cock. Robin couldn't believe the sensation as his cock entered a man's ass for the first time. Sam easily took it as Robin's cock wasn't as big as the man he worked for who had fucked him several times. But he was doing it for Robin's pleasure, not his own. It didn't take long for the young teenager to blow his load into Sam who, at the feeling and sound of Robin's orgasm, blew his own load onto the boy's smooth chest. 

As the two's heart rates slowed, Sam lifted off of the tired Boy Wonder and licked his cum off of Robin's chest. Robin lay there, breathing hard, as Sam opened the door and waited. 

It didn't take long for the door to room 1 to open. There stood Batman, his gray shirt halfway up his torso, cowl on, but otherwise naked, cock still dripping a bit of cum, with the owner's hand on his naked shoulder. Sam smiled and beckoned Robin off of the bed. Robin came and stood next to Sam wearing only his mask. The owner walked Batman across the short hallway connecting the rooms and stood him in front of his naked partner. 

"Batman, I know you're spent and so is your partner, but since you're in no hurry, why don't the two of you take this room. Let us know when you're finished," the man said. 

"Yes, master," Batman said. He smiled as his big hands turned Robin's body around and he walked him into the room before closing the door. 

The owner, who had donned his pants before coming out, grabbed Sam's soft cock and led him into room 1. 

"Good work, Sam," he said, closing the door. "Now I need a bit of release, ok?"

"Yes, master," Sam said.

***

The following week, the massage parlor was busier than ever. Only two appointments were allowed at a time, but they were booked solid for weeks to come. It probably had something to do with their new packages. Patrons now had the option of being massaged by Batman himself, who wore only his cowl, his briefs, his gloves and his boots. His massive, sculpted body was a big hit with both the ladies and the men, and his skill as a massager was not understated, apparently. The other room offered a different product. Patrons had the option of being the massager, and the one they could massage was Robin, the Boy Wonder. The young teenager attracted all sorts of clients, including older men and women, young women, and a lot of middle-aged men. Robin began the massage wearing his mask, briefs, pixie boots, and gloves, but patrons were allowed to remove whatever they chose, so long as his mask stayed on. 

The owner never asked who the Caped Crusaders really were. They were allowed to leave every evening and return home, but they only did that to sleep. Every day they would return to the parlor to tend to their increasing list of clients, while the owner was able to retire early with his husband, Sam.


End file.
